


Of Wanting to Leave

by GoddessInsideMe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessInsideMe/pseuds/GoddessInsideMe
Summary: Harry wants to leave the Wizarding World, Marcus knows his boyfriend is just tired.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 210





	Of Wanting to Leave

Harry stood gazing down into the flames that licked at the bricked walls. He was contemplating whether he should pursue his thoughts of convincing the Dark Lord that he wanted out of the game. Harry wanted the Wizarding World to prosper, but this tiring game of Voldemort versus Dumbledore was getting old. While blood shed between the warring factions have been brought down to a minimum due to Harry’s interference once he claimed his rightful place as Lord Potter-Black after he graduated Hogwarts, neither side wanted to give in and reach a compromise. It was liking pulling a tooth from a dragon.  
A pair of muscular arms wrapped around his waist, startling Harry out of reverie only to feel a pair of warm chapped lips brushing along his neck. Leaning back into his boyfriend’s firm chest, Harry sighed and tilted his head allowing more room for those lips to worship his neck.  
“Marcus, when did you get back?” Harry questioned closing his eyes and relaxing.  
“A few moments ago. You should be asleep,” Marcus admonished feeling Harry going limp in his arms.  
Harry hummed before hesitantly asking, “Marcus?”  
“Yes?” Marcus lifted Harry into a bridal carry and headed toward their room.  
“What if we just left? Went exploring and never returned?” Harry wrapped his arms around Marcus’s thick neck. He loved Marcus’s strength, he knew that in the embrace of his boyfriend that he could find peace and love, as well as strength and security. He wished that he could have known Marcus in Hogwarts better. Maybe, he wouldn’t have been so lonely.  
“You couldn’t handle it. We would be back before the end of the year,” Marcus carefully lowered his precious bundle onto their bed, before leaning back to look into those tired emerald eyes. He was frustrated that he couldn’t just say yes to his love, because he was proud of Harry for actually asking for something. He wanted desperately to tell Harry to pack his bags and let’s leave tonight.  
Harry smiled briefly before closing his eyes, knowing that Marcus was right. He couldn’t leave the innocent people unprotected. He felt something slide down his cheek before he felt Marcus’s rough thumb wipe it away. But he was so tired, it took effort to get out of bed and start the day knowing it was going to be filled with arguments - of who was right and wrong, of idiots trying to tell him that Marcus has bewitched him.  
“Harry,” Marcus sighed before spelling their clothes off and slipping into bed. He pulled Harry close, sheltering him from the world that wanted to every little piece and demand more when he had nothing else to give. He could feel that Harry was losing weight again. Nutrition potions will have to be added to his breakfast once again.   
“Harry,” pressing a kiss to his temple, Marcus continued, “Let’s take a break. We will go to wherever you want to go for a month. Afterwards, when you have truly slept and relaxed, we can discuss you wanting to leave.”  
He felt Harry nod against his chest, pushing closer as if Harry was trying to bury himself inside. Marcus tightened his arms before bringing the covers up and noxing the lights. He knew Harry took everything onto his shoulders, that he put others before himself. It was the one of the things he loved about his Gryffindor. However, it was the very thing that frustrated him and if he ever got a hold of Harry’s ex-friends, the red-head and bushy hair, he would rip them apart for reinforcing this behavior to an extreme.   
As the pair drifted off to sleep, Marcus whispered, “I love you. And I will follow where you go.”  
Harry snuggled closer, “Thank you. I love you, too.” 


End file.
